


February

by Leopardsnake



Series: 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Elf, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Murder, Selkie - Freeform, Vampires, dragon - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, merfolk, sea dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: I write little stories using my OCs for the month of February.





	1. 1

Ari watched as BO disappeared into the waves in a flash of dark skin and darker scales. Despite his disappointment at the departure, he felt joy, too. At finally being alone again.

As much as Ari loved Bo’s company, the Merman often stressed the Selkie out. He was loud and exciting. When they were together, they were on the move nonstop. By the time Bo leaves, Ari is always ready to lay down and sleep for a week.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire meals.

Solomon wiped the blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. He grinned. His teeth were stained red from his meal.

“Mari, you’re a dear.” He tells his donor of the night. She’s young, mid-twenties at the latest. She giggles at him

“Would you mind checking on you’r friend?” He asks as he straightens his collar. He flutters his eyes, earning him another giggle.

Mari passes Veronica as the woman steps into the room. The vampire smiles as Mari passes her. Her smiles turns into a frown when she spots Solomon.

“Is there time to study?” She asks him, impatient. She’s been waiting for what feels like days to get a good lesson out of the man.

“Oh, yes. Sorry for the delay, my dear.” He said, tidying up his study. He always took his meals in his study. She never understood why. “Whenever you’re ready. I have a good one for you.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing.

Ari listened to the ocean waves crash on the shore. He could feel the tension of a storm brewing. If he judged it right, it would be on him by midnight.

A knock sounded at the door.

Ari frowned, not bothering to open his eyes. “Bo?”

“That’s me.” Bo said as he opened the door. The mermen was still dripping wet from his swim. His blond hair was slicked back and his eyes squinted in amusement.

“Hello, Bo.” Ari said, turning back to his window. He ran a hand over his pelt.

Bo frowned. Ari only sat and petted at his pelt when he was feeling unwell. Whether physically or mentally, it was all the same.

He had thought the coming storm would have put the Selkie in a good mood.

“What’s wrong?” Bo asked, coming to stand at his friend’s side. He ran a hand over Ari’s long, silky black hair.

Ari leaned into the gesture. “Just thinking.”

Bo frowned harder. It was never a good thing to let Ari stew. “Shall I put on the tea?”

Ari laughed. It was a quiet, sickly noise. “No, let’s play cards.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger approaches.

Ari could feel it. The stranger on his island was coming closer. And they weren’t human, that much he could tell.

There were no boats, and no human would be able to swim to his island. Ari had made sure of it. Even if they had made it past the magic, they would have to get past Bo. No human had a chance to get past a merman and his pod.

So, obviously, the stranger had to be something else. Possibly something worse.

There was a knock on his door.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Stranger.

The stranger’s head skims the top of Ari’s door frame. He was nude, making it easy to notice how whip thin he was and the dark blue and violet scales that bloomed across hi arms and shoulders. The stranger peered at Ari through his long black hair. His eyes were gold.

“Hello, dear one. My name is Hallie.” The stranger said with a short bow.

Ari watched him with wide yes from behind his door. He didn’t know whether to laugh or slam the door in Hallie’s face.

There was a sea dragon on his door step.

“Might I know your name, dear one?” Hallie’s voice was as melodic as it was the first time.

Ari mumbled into the collar of his sweater. He looked behind Hallie, hoping with all his might for Bo to visit at that moment. Ari was out of practice talking to strangers.

“Sorry, could you repeat that, please?” Hallie asked, eyebrows scrunching together. His smile turning into a slight grimace.

“Ari.” The Selkie said, meeting Hallie’s eyes before looking away.

“Ari. Dear Ari, may I request to stay on your island for a bit?” Hallie asked as he actively tried to catch Ari’s eyes.

“I suppose.” Ari said, though it sounded more like a question.

Hallie grinned so widely his eyes squinted closed. He held out a hand. Ari took it after a moment of gawking. “Thank you, Ari Dear.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari gets teased.

“A Sea Dragon.” Bo shouted, wincing when he saw his friend cringe. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Ari mumbled through the sleeved hand over his mouth. He was frowning, Bo could tell. His eyes were squinted and his eyebrows crushed together.

“Why would you allow a Sea Dragon to stay here?” Bo asked, softer than before. It was always better to come at Ari gently these days.

Ari shrugged, avoiding eye contact. He fidgetted in his chair. He was hiding something.

“Is he cute?” Bo teased. Only for his jaw to drop when Ari’s pale cheeks flushed a deep red. Oh Spirits! “Ari, you scoundrel.” 

Ari laughed in one short bubble of a noise. Almost a bark. “Bo, no.”

“Bo, yes. You let him stay because he shook his willy at you.” Bo said before laughing as loud as he could.

Ari hid his face behind sleeve covered hands with a groan. “He’s so tall.” And, oh, how Ari loved tall men. Especially when they were pretty.

Bo guffawed, slapping his knees. “You’re so cute, Ari.”

Ari peeked at the Merman with shy eyes. He blinked a few times. “You’ll help?”

Bo’s smile gentled. He held his arms open. Ari fell into the embrace gratefully. A purr rumbled from the Selkie’s chest, rattling them both.

“Of course. This time will be different.” Bo promised.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet day.

“Ari-Dear.” Hallie greeted when Ari approached him on the beach. His long black hair was tied up into a bun with a piece of twine. Ari could see the way his scales disappeared and blended into his hair.

“Hallie.” Ari said, sitting down next to the Dragon. He smiled small and shy at the Dragon.

“How are you today?” Hallie asked. He was piling sand onto his lap. Then the waves would wash the sand away.

Ari blinked up at the clear sky. “Okay.” Ari hummed quietly.

They sat, silent, listening to the ocean and seagulls. They passed the day that way.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is learning.

Sunny watched the woman pick up a green child. The woman herself was not green. Nor did she she have the glossy, clear wings the boy had sprouting from his back.

Sunny was figuring things out. She was seeing Fairies. Or that’s what the internet had told her. It was the only explanation Sunny had found to match what she knew.

But Fairies weren’t like the movies. They weren’t tiny, fluttery butterfly people. They were large and small. They came in all sorts of colors.

The internet also said they were dangerous


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie always gets her way.

Blaire watched as her dog sniffed at a bush. She jiggled her legs in a halfhearted attempt to keep herself warm. She just wanted to go back home.

Orion finally lifts his leg and pisses. She’s never been so glad to see a dog go to the bathroom.

And then they’re trotting up the sidewalk.

“Yo, Blaire.” A voice calls. She groans under her breathe. Just her luck.

“Hey, Ellie.” Blaire greets the woman as she jogs up to them.

Ellie’s long platinum blond hair is piled on top of her head in a bun and she’s wearing her exercise gear. She’s grinning, not even close to being out of breath. Unfair.

“What are you doing this weekend, sugar?” Ellie asks in her high Barbie voice.

Nothing, Blair thinksas she says, “Might go see my brother.”

Ellie makes a moue of disappointment. Then flutters her lashes. “How about, instead, you come on over? I got a new bottle of wine to try.”

Blaire hesitates. She does like wine. “I suppose.”

Ellie squeals with a little bounce. She hugs Blaire before bouncing away. “Saturday, at six?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you then, Sugar.” Ellie skips away, bun bouncing on top of her head.

Fudge.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is a good cop I swear.

The man had two different colored eyes. There was a word for it, Joe was sure. But he had never been one to remember fancy words.

“So, you know why you’re here?” Rose, Joe’s partner, asked. She flipped open her notepad. She didn’t bother looking over at the mister Vladimir Monroe.

“No, ma’am. I’m afraid I don’t.” Monroe said, blinking slowly at the both. He was relaxed, lounging in his chair. It had to be on purpose, Joe knew exactly how uncomfortable those chairs were. They did it on purpose.

Joe isn’t surprised by his answer.

“Mister Monroe, do you know an Ernest Proper” Joe asks, stealing Rose’s notepad. She huffs.

“He’s my neighbor. I think.” Monroe said, folding his thick arms across his broad chest. The guy is ripped, Joe notices. “What about him?”

“He was murdered last night.” Rose explains, also crossing her arms over her ample chest. She tilts her head to the side. “Anything you noticed last night would be a big help.”

“He went to the bar. I know because I could hear them going at it last night.” Monroe says with a nod. He smiles at Joe. He had a sweet, boyish smile.

“Did he do that often?” Joe asks, he taps his pen on the table before writing his notes.

“Every weekend. Always brings home company, too.” Monroe wrinkles his nose. “This one was a screamer.”

Joe laughs, leaning his elbows on the table. He didn’t miss the days from his own thin walled apartments. He would take another house payment any day.

“Anything else you can think of?” Rose asks. She glares at Joe.

“No, ma’am.” Monroe says, shuffling in his seat. He looks at the clock on the wall. “ Can I go? I need to go to work.”

“Yup. Thank you, mister Monroe. We’ll contact you if we have any more questions.” Joe tells him, sliding the notepad back to Rose.

Monroe eyes Joe with a little grin. “Call me Vlad, please?” And then he is gone.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma is drama queen.

Mercury sipped at his tea. All around him, his grandmother’s birds fluttered and screamed. His dragon snapped at any that came close.

“Oh, you brought that foul thing with you.” Grandma said with a sneer. She cooed at the offended bird as it flew to her.

“Of course I did, Grandma. He’s my familiar.” Mercury said, forever calm. He brushed back his long white blond hair and continued to sip at his over-steeped tea.

Grandma snorted and grabbed her own cup. “You could have chosen better.” She told him.

“I chose the best, Grandma.” Mercury didn’t bother to look at the woman. He didn’t want to feed into her drama.

Grandma muttered under her breath, low enough that Mercury couldn’t hear her for once. She put her cup down with a loud click.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating is bad.

“Ain’t that a kick in the kidney?” Gordi shouted as they stumbled out of the bar.

“Yeah, well. It’s done with.” Alex said, shoving at his friend.

Both men stumbled down the sidewalk, bantering and shouting. All in good nature of course.

Gordi and Alex’s friendship goes way back. All the way back to infants in their mama’s arms. They’ve never not been friends.

Despite Gordi’s wife’s efforts.

“I’ll see you next week?” Alex asked as they stood in front of his apartment complex, smoking.

“Yeah, man. Of course.” Gordi promised, flicking his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He smacks a kiss on Alex’s lips and a slap to his back before walking off.

Except, he wouldn’t. Gordi dies not twenty-four hours later. Murdered by his wife.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral.

Gordi DeVale’s funeral is a week after his murder. In attendance is his children, Mother, and Alexander Russo. He’s not given a viewing; they couldn’t hide the way he was beat to death.

They throw flowers down onto his casket as it descends into the earth. The children are crying, so is their grandmother.

Alex’s eyes are puffy, red, but dry. He had done his crying.

“Oh, Alexander.” Mrs. DeVale sobs as she straightens his collar. They’re all standing by his car in front of her house. “Don’t be a stranger. I couldn’t bare losing both of my boys.”

Alex hugs her tight. “Of course, Mum. I’ll visit whenever I can.” He turns to the kids.

Bree. six years old, bold, bright, and curious Bree, was clutching at her older brother, Christopher’s, hand. The fourteen year old allowed the contact for once. He stared up at Alex with dark eyes.

“Yinz be good, okay?” Alex asked with a nod, eyes pleading. Mrs. DeVale needed some good right about now.

“Yes, Uncle Alex.” Bree warbled, almost hiding behind Chris.

“Sure, sir.” Chris promised. His voice broke on ‘sir.’

Alex didn’t stick around after that.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date.

Alice didn’t have a date. It was just a friendly meet up with someone she’s been talking to for years. Not a date. She didn’t even want it to be one.

She sat at their meeting place, a Tim Horton’s. She’s been there an hour early and was finishing her second cup of ice coffee. It was the only kind of coffee she would drink these days.

She played on her phone, switching through multiple social medias and games. She could feel the nervous shakes starting the closer the meeting time came. Maybe she should have held off on coming so early. Or maybe the second cup of coffee.

She should have taken something for her anxiety. But then she would have been drowsy and in a terrible mood. Which wouldn’t do at all.

The meeting time came. And went.

Alice contemplated going home. It wouldn’t hurt to keep their interactions strictly online.

The door opens. She looks up just to see who it is, just as she had with everyone else. A short, plump woman walked in. She had dark curling hair and freckles. She was wearing a red shirt.

Alice’s heart picked up. Maybe a date wouldn’t be so bad.

The woman peered around, spotting Alice in her seat. The woman smiles as she notices Alice’s green shirt with tiny palm trees.

“Goat?” The woman asks when she walks over.

“Panda.” Alice says in confirmation.

The woman grins. She has dimples. “Nice to meet you, finally, I’m Simone.”

Alice laughs quietly. “Nice to meet you, Simone. I’m Alice.”

It would be okay.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU to my ghost story.

Awareness came slowly to Donovan. The first thing he notices is the rhythmic beeping. It irritates him. He reaches to turn off his alarm clock. Except. His hand didn’t move.

He wrinkles his nose. His eyes drag open unwillingly. He’s blinded by the amount of white in the room. This isn’t his bedroom.

His breathing picks up. The beeping quickens.

“Mr. Lee?” A voice calls seconds before a man enters the room. He’s blond and wearing blue scrubs.

“Aah.” His mouth is so dry. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth and his throat clicked.

“One moment.” The man disappears for a moment. He comes back holding a cup.”Drink slowly.” He holds the cup to Donovan’s mouth.

He sips at the water, almost tempted to ignore the advice. But he doesn’t.

The cup empties quickly and leaves his lips. “What happened?” He asks, turning to look at the nurse straight on.

“You’ve been in a coma for the last few months.” The man said as he throws the cup away. “I’m going to get your doctor.”

And then Donovan is alone again.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire in the shed.

Orion wuffled, running to and from the back door. Blaire sighed and got up from the couch to let him out again.

The husky jumped and pranced as he followed her. She grabbed his collar before opening the door. She didn’t have the energy to chase him if he took off. Hooking his chain to his collar, she watches as he immediately runs for the shed. He barks and whines, struggling on his line.

Blaire watches him for a moment before going to grab the broom. There was probably some sort of animal in the shed again.

“Hush,” she tells the dog as she walks past him, receiving a growl in return.

She opens the door. And is tackled backwards. She screams, Orion howls, and a voice shushes her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The boy’s voice tells her as he scrambles off of her.

She sits up, dragging herself backwards away from her attacker. She’s breathing hard, her heart thunders in her ears.

“Please, don’t scream again,” The boy asks. He holds out his hands, palms up.

She looks at him. His eyes shine like an animal’s. A vampire.

“Shit,” she shouts, scrambling up over to Orion. She grips his collar. It makes her feel safer instantly. 

“Please, I’m sorry.” The kid, more like teen, pleads. He’s hunched forward, palms still held out to her. His eyes are wide and terrified.

“What the hell, kid?” Blaire kisses, thinking of the neighbors. It was late, but not so late for somebody to wake up and look outside.

“I just needed to hide, I swear.” The teen said, backing up.  
“Get in the house,” She demands, leading Orion inside.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost story.

It started small.

Things would move. A cup on the counter would end up on the kitchen table. A book would disappear from her bedside table, only to be found downstairs on the shelf. Shoes would go from the front door, to the back.

These things were easily ignored and explained away as forgetfulness. It didn’t stay that way.

Next was the noises. Sometimes, it was whispering. Other times it was footsteps up and down the house. Eventually, it was banging on all the doors.

Always at the same time of the night. Two thirty on the dot.

It came to head when it started leaving hand shaped bruises all over her body. She left after that.

\--

It started small.


End file.
